character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Gewsbumpz dude/Sigh Discord Member Physiology
Introduction Sigh Members are a group of special people that play a big role in the Spanker Wankers verse and are users of the Vs Battle Wiki (albeit some of them are banned for stupid reasons, MDD emalb). If I say anymore then this about them Shakus Christ and a munchkin will kick me from the group. Ability Overview Sigh members have their own unique strengths and powers. Such as Shadow's Deconstruction ability and Blazing's Passive Corruption (Lovely couple btw). However all Sigh Member share a few of the same abilities. These include: *'Superhuman Physical Characteristics:' Can debate and have control over not only tier 2 and tier 1 characters, but also tier 0 characters. *'Immortality (Type 3, 4, 6 and 9):' Their Discord forms are only avatars to their real life forms. Can create alt accounts. *'Death Manipulation and Probability Manipulation:' When they use the command "Pls kill" the person they are target will die from a random accident. *'Corruption (Type 3):' With the command "Pls gay" the person they are targeting will turn gay. *'Video Manipulation and Animal Manipulation:' With the command "Pls crab" it will create a meme video consisting of an army of dancing crabs. *'Void Manipulation:' Can remove comments from the server. *'Resurrection:' Can bring back deleted comments by using the command "Pls snipe" *'Statistics Reduction:' By using the command "Pls editsnipe" will undo a comment's latest edit. *'Shapeshifting:' Can change their profile pics and user names. *'Disease Manipulation:' Are considered cancerous people by various people on the Vs Battle Wiki. *'BFR:' Can potentially banish users from their Discord server, such as Bobsican, ZaStando and Victoria. *'Power Bestowal:' The leaders of the Sigh clan can grant other users admin powers. *'Summoning:' Users can bring new users into the server if they are cool enough. *'Dimensional Travel:' Can travel to other Discord servers. *'Limited Martial Arts:' Can enter a fight with another user with the command "pls fight". *'Fate Manipulation and Causality Manipulation:' With the command "$fate" they can manipulate the future or past to get a random result, such as becoming sex friends or becoming brother and sister (although with wincest there would be no difference). *'Text Manipulation:' Many commands take an image and alter the text to whatever they please. *'Transmutation:' With the command "pls trash" it will turn the person they are targeting will turn into garbage. *'Law Manipulation:' The leaders of the Sigh clan can give others roles. *'Food Manipulation and Water Manipulation:' Can give their online pets food and water with various commands. *'Social Influencing:' All Sigh members are capable of communicating with each other and gossip. *'Inorganic Physiology (Type 2):' Their user accounts are made up of data. *'Clairvoyance:' Can learn the size of a person's p#nis with the command "Pls p#nis" *'Small Size (Type 9):' Their Discord accounts only exist on the internet, which is 2-D. *'Possession:' Can inhabit alt accounts. *'Duplication and Avatar Creation:' Can create alt accounts *'Acausality (Type 1):' Can remain unaffected by rewrites of comments from the past. *'Regeneration (Low-Mid):' Survived and regained the brain cells they lost from the shit from Bobsican and ZaStando. *'Cosmic Awareness:' Can get notifications from their respective server and other Discord servers. *'Information Analysis:' Can analyze wiki profiles and other Discord servers to gain dirt on them. Can also view various fictional characters on the Waifu-wars channel. *'Creation:' Can create memes. *'Status Effect Inducement:' Made Victoria stop powerscaling The Bible, albeit it was a group effort. *'Madness Manipulation (Type 1):' Turned Gewsbumpz Dude into one of them through their words. *'Indomitable Will:' Continued to get Sonic to 2-B even after all the drama it caused. *'Retrocognition:' Can look back on old comments and conversations. *'Racism:' Are typically seen as Neo-Nazis. Thanks btw. *'Danmaku:' Can post an excessive amounts of text or simply spam. *'Homing Attack:' Can @ other Discord users. *'Attack Negation:' Can ghost other Discord users while they are pointlessly ranting about them. Such as when Shadow made some short bitchy thot angry. *'Fire Manipulation:' Can at times make some sick roasts. Resistances *'Biological Manipulation, Blood Manipulation and Bone Manipulation:' Are only Discord accounts that are made up of computer data, which don't possess any form of biology. *'Disease Manipulation:' Due to not having any form of biology. Survived the effects of Bobsican. *'Hacking:' Through the use of VPNs *'Corruption:' The members who became a Baljeet reverted back only hours later. *'Deconstruction:' All Sigh members resisted Shadow's deconstruction ability. *'Madness Manipulation (Type 1):' Didn't go insane from DDM's BS. *'Gay Manipulation:' Most of the Sigh members weren't turn gay by Blazing. Except Shadow, Mav and Gews. *'Homophobia:' Self-Explanatory if you've joined the server. Weaknesses 1. Most of the commands can take time to type out, however this can be nullified by copying and pasting. Category:Blog posts Category:Gewsbumpz dude